poohfandomcom-20200214-history
Tigger's Shoes
Tigger’s Shoes is the second segment of the twentieth episode of the first season of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. It originally aired on February 4, 1989. Synopsis Rabbit attempts to get Tigger out of the way while he harvests by inventing up a bouncing bunny relative of his and daring Tigger to bounce Castle Ridge by giving him “miracle” Shoes. Then it gets out of hand. Plot Rabbit is happily pushing a wheelbarrow full of cabbages when he hears Tigger bouncing. Rabbit panics more then usual and hides in a tree stump with a hole in it. Tigger doesn’t know Rabbit is in there, and so jumps into it, causing Rabbit and the cabbages to come out the hole. Rabbit angrily asks Tigger to stop bouncing for a few days so he can harvest. Tigger obviously protests, saying it’s “what Tiggers do best.” Rabbit suddenly gets an idea, and takes Tigger to (supposedly) the highest point in the Hundred Acre Wood: Castle Ridge, to practice his bouncing. Pooh and Piglet wake up, and Gopher wakes up and reveals Rabbit’s joke. Tigger is still happy, and thanks Rabbit for helping him build his muscles. Then he reveals plans for his next bounce; to jump over the moon to show the cows the better bouncers. Then Rabbit faints. Tigger thinks it’s from excitement as the episode ends. Characters * Winnie the Pooh * Piglet * Tigger * Rabbit * Gopher Quotes Tigger: First I give a bounce, which I foller with a pounce, and a justable, combustible, you-see-I-really-mustable, truly and unruly-tuly just a big old bounce! Cast Credits Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION Producer/Director KARL GEURS Story Editor MARK ZASLOVE “LIGHTS OUT” Story by DAVID SILVERMAN and STEPHEN SUSTARSIC Teleplay by STEPHEN SUSTARSIC and MARK ZASLOVE “TIGGER’S SHOES” Story by MARLEY CLARK JYMN MAGON and MARK ZASLOVE Teleplay by JYMN MAGON With the Talents of JOHN FIEDLER KEN SANSOM PETER CULLEN MICHAEL GOUGH JIM CUMMINGS as Winnie the Pooh and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Animation Director TERENCE HARRISON Assistant Producer BARBARA FERRO Assistant Story Editor CARTER CROCKER Art Director ED GHERTNER Storyboard Designers KURT ANDERSON HOLLY FORSYTH HANK TUCKER Character Design LEONARD SMITH Background Stylist PARO HOZUMI Color Stylist JILL STIRDIVANT Timing Directors DAVE BRAIN BRAD CASE JOAN CASE RICK LEON MIRCEA MANTTA MITCH ROCHON Track Reader SKIP CRAIG Archives Administrator KRISTA BUNN Artwork Coordinator KAREN SILVA Overseas Animation Supervisors''' '''KEN KESSEL JAMIE MITCHELL Talent Coordinator OLIVIA MINER Post Production Manager SARA DURAN Post Production Coordinator BARBARA BECK Production Assistants JEFFREY ARTHUR PEGGY BECKER LEONA JERNIGAN VITELLO & ASSOCIATES: Supervising Editor ELEN ORSON Sound Effects Editor ROY BRAVERMAN Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer ED BARTON Songs Written and Produced by STEVE NELSON Music by STEVE NELSON & THOM SHARP Animation Production by TMS ENTERTAINMENT, INC. THIS PICTURE MADE UNDER THIS JURISDICTION OF *. AFFILIATED WITH A.F.L. C.I.O. ©1989 THE WALT DISNEY COMPANY ALL RIGHTS RESERVED VHS & DVD Releases * King of the Beasties * Working Together * Love and Friendship Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episodes Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:Vhs Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Season 1 Category:1989 Episodes Category:Stubs Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Tigger episode Category:Rabbit episode